The Elder Scrolls: Rise Of The First Dragonborn
by Zzz-Awakening
Summary: During the Merethic Era, Dragons ruled much of Tamriel and Atmora. Believing their superior Dragons embraced their role as god kings. But rather than dealing with the ruling itself they granted small amount of power to dragon priests. Hevrorth Shimrad a lost baby found during a night of a storm was took in by the dragon priest. Within years later he soon realized his destiny.


Chapter 0: Prologue A Prodigy Is Born

Much of what is known has been lost through the ages. He was Dragonborn, yet he served the dragons. A priest in their order, highly esteemed and very powerful. Then he turned against them, becoming something they feared.

It was a rainy day. The Nords hid in their homes as the thunder began to desend. "ahRK OND DRey SahROT HeiMVERLUND MeyZ NOL HEVNO BROM MED STRUN DO UZNahGaaR NahKRiiN NOL SOVNGARDE NIMaaR" loud noise echo all through Tamriel. These intense noises was a roar, a scream so loud that cause the storm and rain. It was known as a shout. Within the shout was another a different sound. "Dovahzul" a loud echo screamed out within Tamiel. It wasn't a shout and it was a word never heard of before. The People of Tamiel was witnessing something new something different. There era was about to be introduce with the first prodigy.

"Damn it did we anger them, these damn fools how can they not see that they belong to us" the mask cloaked man confused why there lords wasn't given them enough time. "Relaxed Okkaaznaan the lords are only shouting the first word of power from the storm call shout" The red mask cloaked preist informing his worry companion. "Just be patient we're almost at the temple."

The green and red priest were crossing the bridge when suddenly the lightning from the storm struck a mountain near by. A big piece of rubbish blew off the mountain and landed on the bridge. The preist quickly envaded the fallen rock but still fell with the bridge. The priests showed to have good swift movements as they jumped from rock by rock until they landed to the surface safely.

"Thraarnnauul...Thraarnnauul" Okkaaznaan called to his fellow preist companion worried over his well being. "Over here" Thraarnnauul yelled back. The two regroup agian as they walked below the surface of the destroyed bridge. "I knew it the lords are angry with us" please forgive us our lord Akatost" Okkaaznaan got on his knees on the wet surface begging for his lords forgiveness. The shout effects any target that's outside what did you expect" Thraarnnauul clamly expressed his actual concern over the situation.

"If you wanna cry over anything that went wrong let's start with the beginning when we first arrived at Tamriel that's when everything went wrong" Thraarnnauul expressed where his thoughts really are. "Yeah you can say that agian the people of Tamriel are idiots that are a lost cause" Okkaaznaan cross is arms and agreed with Thraarnnauul.

"No there just people who don't know that we're choosing by the divines" Thraarnnauul answer aggravated. "Are you seriously what are you talking about" Okkaaznaan realizing that Thraarnnauul was putting the blame on him. "Hmm I dunno Okkaaznaan maybe they didn't like the slavery idea that you placed around Bromjunnar in such a short time" Thraarnnauul proving his point exactly.

"They're come around" Okkaaznaan well suring to his comrade as if he know what he was doing. Yes they will but now it will take longer now" Thraannauul continued to well ensure he's point exactly. "Oh here we go agian you're about to start up agian aren't you" Okkaaznaan confronted his ally's little riddles.

"The lords gave us their power that's enough poof to show we deserve to show them the right path you're just mad Paaldrunlein gave me the role to control the cult near Bromjunnar" Okkaaznaan began to mock Thraannauul jealousy. "I'm not angry just confused that's all maybe a little explanation that would specifically then I would probably consider it" Thraannauul continue to worry.

"Look you and the others did a good job at Atmora but Paaldrunlein want to get things done differently and in a quicker pace" Okkaaznaan comment on their journey. "Oh yeah we're doing things in a quick pace alright you had no idea that Skyrim's people had their own servery sets of beliefs" Thraannauul questions Okkaazaan's skills as a priest "Did you really expected the people here were gonna openly willingly let some priest that just showed up from Atmora to all of sudden run things"? Thraannauul continues Okkaazaan's skills as if he was worthy. "Why are you talking like we weren't choosing from the divine ones themselves to show the world that right path" Okkaazaan getting to the point because he was tired of playing playing games. "I'm not saying we aren't it's just the people here don't see it that way" Thraannauul Thrum Suddenly the thunder struck above them and hit more boulders. Prepare to plan a survival strategy the boulders clashed into the other side. Okkaaznaan takes a deep breath and started claiming his nerves.

"Let's check if someone gotten hurt" Thraarnnauul start to make suggestions. "Why would you think anyone would be down here" Okkaaznaan second guessing Thraarnauul intelligence. "I dunno maybe someone fallen down here from the lightning just like us" Thraarnnauul shrugged off Okkaaznaan remarks by stating the obvious. "You know what I don't have to take this from you if you wanna settle this than we can go the masters ourse...! "Ugaahh" wait you heard that" the two stop bittering and fighting when they heard something crying. "Uggaahhhhh Uaaahhh" the noise continued. The two dash to noise.

The two priest came across another damaged broken bridge and an broken carriage. "Oh no you poor horse" Okkaaznaan got on his knees again as if his green priest outfit couldn't get any dirty. "That's not all Okkaaznaan look" Thraarnauul pointed from inside the carriage. There were two adults from within the carriage both deceased. "They must have died from fall" Thraarnuul began to investigate. "Uggaaawwhh" an noise began to cry out within the carriage.

"Is that..." Thraannauul began to realize the infant sound. "Yes it is the lords spare one individual" Okkaazaan informed Thraannauul and pulled the baby out. "What are you doing" Thraannauul worried that they might be jumping to conclusions. "I can't just leave him here in this storm look we'll have to bring him back to the temple". "But.." Thraannauul just a little worried about making a bad decision. "But nothing and it look like the baby was just born he won't survive this for any longer and besides maybe we'll find and family on the way. "Yeah than we can show the people the dragon priest is to be trusted in tamiel.

The two priest headed out with the baby back to there temple. This is the story of young man who was raised by the dragon priest and realized his destiny and became the first known Dragonborn.


End file.
